


My Turn

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Angst, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Guardian Demons, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Scene: The Ark (Good Omens), anti-ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Back to the wall. Now what do you do?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494473
Kudos: 5





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God’s hardest decision](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539914) by wheeloffortune-design. 



Saving,

_Drowning_

Atlantis isn’t a conscious decision

He just...

He just _does it_.

Lava rising, rising to his call

Soaring through the air

A great dome overhead

As the water crashes in

Cooling, cooling the magma as the city sinks

A protective bubble that does not break

He cannot let the people out,

He cannot save them

Not in the world as they know it

They are going to die

But not yet

Not if he can help it

It’s not even just about them anymore

It’s about an angel

An angel who thinks it’s impossible

Back to the wall and making the best decision he knows how

Crowley will show him another one

One Heaven has not considered

(If they even care to consider other options at all)

A different alternative

A deviation from the norm

The Broken will be cast out

Cast down

But they will not perish

Not yet

Crowley will not let them

_She_ had made a garden once

A garden surrounded by a wall

Adam and Eve had been happy once

Happy in a gilded cage

A gilded cage is all Crowley can give these humans

A gilded cage and _time_

Time to live out their years until the sickness comes

Time to have _hope_ , to pray for a miracle

Perhaps that is worse

Perhaps that is better

He knows not

But he raises his hands and snaps

As the earth rises to his will

Stone guardians clap their hands

An impenetrable barrier rising

As plants _bloom_

Keep the right plant in a sealed jar

With the right ingredients

And it will survive

Maybe not anyone could do it

But Crowley knows

Knows which plants

Knows how much ingredients are required

And he will teach the Atlanteans in turn.

Aziraphale is The Guardian of The Eastern Gate

And Crowley?

Crowley is the Serpent of Eden

Of Forbidden _Knowledge_

Aziraphale has done his bit

Now it’s Crowley’s turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is giving me Star Trek (2009), Kobayashi Maru Test feels.
> 
> ‘He cannot save them, Not in the world as they know it’ - Hannibal TV Show, Hannibal ‘saves’ Abigail (S.1 E.12) inspired.
> 
> Ending inspired by In All Things, Balance by Kedreeva read by Podfixx, and Frozen 2 (2019) movie.  
> -  
> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
